


Light the lasers in your heart

by OurHappyPlace123



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurHappyPlace123/pseuds/OurHappyPlace123
Summary: Avalance oneshot.





	Light the lasers in your heart

'Ava, where are you?' Sara murmured looking around. It was dark in the large room with mist floating around distorting her vision. The music invaded her ears as she tiptoed around a corner, she saw the outline of a stranger and shot quickly, hitting the target on the stranger's back, before slipping quickly behind a wall near the corner. Chest rising and falling quickly, she peaked her head around the corner, trying to find Ava.

On the other side of the arena Ava was watching Sara with a smirk on her face. Hiding behind a wall, she knew that she would be able to sneak up on her easily, but waited for a few minutes, deciding to let the tension build. She moved slowly, walking along one of the side walls. The gun was heavy in her hand, making her movements hard and clunky. Every step made a loud noise. She tried to be quiet, sliding along the wall to where she last saw Sara, to where she thought Sara was. But when she turned the corner it was empty.

CRASH!

Ava felt a shove behind her and she fell headfirst into the corner. She turned around and looked into a smirking face with shining eyes. 'Hey, babe.' Sara laughed, she moved closer to Ava, pinning her against the wall.   
'I should've expected that you'd do something like that.' Ava laughed, shaking her head, her eyes rolling. She squirmed trying to get past Sara, but failed.  
'You're so funny.' Sara giggled, she leant her head down and met Ava's lips, she brushed her hand down her side, ending at her waist. Sara brought her hand up and cupped her face. They kissed for a moment or two.

Ava pulled back suddenly, raising her gun and firing at the target on Sara's chest and running away quickly. 'Bitch!' Sara shouted, she shook her head and began chasing after her. They fired at each other non-stop for five minutes until the alarm went signalling the end of the game. The walked out together, handing their guns in.

Ava looked up at the scoreboard and grinned, 'HA!' She said, looking over at Sara, 'I beat you.' Sara rolled her eyes, shaking her head.  
'That's only because of your dirty tricks love.' Sara pulled Ava out of the Laser Tag place laughing and she pushed her against her car. She reached up and kissed her, balling one of her hands into a fist in her hair. 'You are so dead when we get home, and you know what I mean by dead.'

'I expect nothing less.'


End file.
